Project Summary/Abstract The objective of the American Association for Dental Research (AADR) Bloc Travel Grant is to provide an opportunity for U.S. dental students and NIDCR-supported trainees to attend and present scientific papers at the General Sessions & Exhibition of the International Association for Dental Research (IADR) for the next three years in the following locales: London, England, UK (2018), Vancouver, BC, Canada (2019) and Washington D.C. (2020). AADR aims to target the pipeline of the dental, oral, and craniofacial research workforce by providing travel and meeting support to the most promising U.S. dental students and NIDCR-funded trainees to attend the IADR General Session ? the preeminent international dental research meeting in the world. The objectives of this grant proposal are: 1) to provide financial travel support to enable young researchers to present their research on a global scientific platform; 2) to expose U.S. dental students and NIDCR-supported trainees to research conducted at institutions around the world and to enhance the opportunities for networking, collaboration and cross-institution mentorship; 3) to provide support to encourage a group of young investigators at a very early stage of their career to further pursue dental, oral and craniofacial research as a long-term career; 4) to expose U.S. dental students and NIDCR-supported trainees to grant writing skills; 5) to provide a means by which U.S. dental students and NIDCR-supported trainees may obtain information on the most current dental investigations and methodologies being conducted worldwide, and; 6) to proactively outreach and encourage applications from women, under-represented minorities and persons with disabilities. The AADR aims is to further increase the knowledge base of dental, oral and craniofacial biologic processes in health and disease, and to facilitate the transfer of the results of the reported research into new ideas and approaches in the prevention, diagnosis and treatment of dental, oral and craniofacial diseases in the United States and throughout the world.